The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote controlled games and more particularly to a radio controlled sports game utilizing at least two independently controlled wheel driven sports figures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remotely controlled toy vehicles have become very popular and with the decreasing cost of electronics, low cost versions have been developed. One such remote control system for a toy vehicle is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,615 issued to Zenichi Ishimoto on Sept. 12, 1978. In accordance with the system of this patent, a carrier signal of a specific frequency is used to transmit to a receiving unit in the vehicle, the receiving unit normally generating a noise signal which is attenuated by the transmitted signal, the attenuated difference actuating a relay to reverse the polarity to a battery driven motor to permit operation of the vehicle in both the forward and reverse directions.
Another such radio controlled toy automobile is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,514 to Minoru Ueda on Jan. 28, 1975. As part of the drive mechanism, the front steering axle carries an idler wheel and a fixed motor driven wheel so constructed that when the signal from the transmitter is no longer received the vehicle body continues moving due to inertia but the drive wheel is stopped to thereby pivot the front steering axle so that the toy vehicle turns.
Another mechanism employed for changing the direction of a wheeled toy is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,504 issued to Shyohei Sudo on July 12, 1977. In the device shown in this patent, an electromagnet is employed for axially moving a rod into engagement with a recessed portion formed on the inner surface of the wheel to thereby stop the so-engaged wheel and cause turning movement.
Sporting games having articulated figures operable for simulating events are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,253 issued to J. Rivero-Ferro on Apr. 28, 1959 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,441 issued to F. G. Feather, et al on Apr. 23, 1968. In the first of these two patents, a simulated soccer game is illustrated in which a figure is mounted on a playing surface with a leg thereof pivotable relative thereto in response to actuating of an electromagnet to enable the foot to kick a ball. In the other of these two patents, a football game is simulated with players mounted on mobile carriers which are wheel driven by any suitable means with the object being to direct the carriers with the figures carried thereon into each other. In the embodiments illustrated, the source of power is a spring motor or a battery operated motor. The player figures have articulated members so that upon impact the torso portion of one of the figures is moved toward the other figure due to inertia or momentum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved remotely controlled sports game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved remotely controlled sports game employing at least two independently controlled wheel driven sporting figures configured for engaging a game object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved turning mechanism for wheel driven objects.